Computer systems perform a variety of functions including data acquisition, data processing and display of graphical images. The ability to integrate different external sources under control of a computer system generates a variety of applications for computer systems. For example, computer systems find applications in video teleconferencing, wherein the computer system transmits and receives audio/video information. In order to effectively implement such applications, computer systems require the ability to transmit and receive large amounts of data. In order to transmit and receive the large amounts of data, high bandwidth communication systems, such as broadband systems, are required.
Broadband systems, such as satellite networks, cable television, and telephone systems, provide high bandwidth for data transmission. Each broadband system contains a unique modulation scheme. For example, a cable television system may utilize a form of frequency modulation to encode audio/video data, while a satellite system may utilize a form of phase shift keying to encode data. Because of this, the development of a standard interface for computer systems to broadband systems is difficult.
In addition to the unique encoding schemes utilized by different broadband systems, the owner and operator of each broadband system requires control access to and from the broadband system. For example, the owner of a cable television system requires that a client receive only the channels for which that particular client is authorized to receive. A completely standardized broadband interface would permit a client to receive all information transmitted over the broadband system. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an interface to a broadband system that permits the owner of the broadband system to control access to and from the broadband system.
Computer networking standards exist for interfacing multiple computer systems. Such standards provide a means for a computer system owner to simply interface to a number of devices that comply with the particular standard. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a standard interface that permits computer systems to interface to broadband systems.